


Faint

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [328]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Fainting, Holding, Injury, M/M, Pre Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam gets knocked in the head and faints...straight into Benny's arms.





	

Sam wakes up, eyes bleary, and immediately realizes he is oddly, incredibly comfortable. “What happened?” he asks.

“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes,” a voice directly above him says. Sam looks up to find Benny grinning at him, and realizes it’s Benny he’s resting against, Benny whose arms are around him.

Sam blushes. “Sorry,” he says, trying to push himself up.

“Whoa, there,” Benny scolds. “You just passed out, Sam. Give yourself a few minutes, yeah?”

Sam groans. “What happened?” he repeats.

Benny shrugs. “Ya got hit, remember? Were a little woozy, kept sayin’ you were fine, but, well…lucky I was right there, Sam. Caught ya before you could hit the ground.”

“Thanks,” Sam says, sighing. He supposes it could have been worse, and he _is_  lucky Benny was there, even if Benny holding him like this is making him blush something fierce, half for being held like a child, half for bringing forward all the half-hidden thoughts about how much he wants Benny to hold him.

Benny suddenly moves Sam, hoisting him up and bringing him so he’s lying completely on Benny. It makes Sam’s head hurt. “Sorry,” Benny says. “Just wanted you to be comfortable. Maybe you can take a nap, sleep it off?”

“Here?” Sam asks, and he thinks he manages to control the squeak trying to creep up into his voice.

Benny shrugs, and maybe it’s just Sam’s imagination, but he thinks Benny’s blushing a bit now, too, wasting precious blood on a blush, which must mean something’s really gotten to him. “If ya want,” he says.

Sam decides to be bold, so he snuggles in, head against Benny’s chest, right over his unbeating heart. “Thanks,” he says. 

A few minutes later, when Sam’s drifting towards sleep, he almost thinks one of Benny’s hands comes up to stroke through his hair. But it’s probably just the concussion that’s making him think that.


End file.
